In the food industry, it is often desirable to provide or serve diners with unique specialty items, such as, for example, in lieu of serving soup or salad within or upon a conventional soup bowl or salad plate, the soup or salad can be served within a bread bowl or a similarly configured hollowed-out dough product. In addition, particular diners may prefer that the hollowed-out dough products be warmed or even toasted. Similar preferences may also be accommodated as a result some diners preferring to have their hamburgers or other sandwiches served to them in a hollowed-out dough product, again, either warmed and/or toasted. To date, applicants are not aware of any food service equipment that can not only fabricate hollowed-out dough products from bread or other dough products but, in addition, can also toast the interior portion of the hollowed-out dough product in order to in fact accommodate the aforenoted preferences of some diners.
A need therefore exists in the art for new and improved food service equipment which can rectify the aforenoted deficiencies in the art. More particularly, a need exists in the art for food service equipment that can make hollowed-out dough products. A need also exists in the art for food service equipment that can make hollowed-out dough products and can, effectively and simultaneously, toast the interior portions of the hollowed-out dough products. A need further exists in the art for food service equipment that can effectively make hollowed-out dough products from bread or other dough products wherein the hollowed-out dough products can then be used in connection with the housing or containment of salads, soups, hamburgers, sandwiches, desserts, or the like. A further need in the art exists for food service equipment that can effectively make two hollowed-out dough products at the same time. A still further need exists in the art for food service equipment that can effectively make two hollowed-out dough products at the same time such that, for example, the two hollowed-out dough products can then be utilized in connection with the serving of hamburgers or sandwiches, which require top and bottom hollowed-out dough products. A yet further need exists in the art for food service equipment that can effectively make two hollowed-out dough products at the same time such that, for example, the two hollowed-out dough products can then be utilized to serve a diner a pair of open-face sandwiches. A still yet further need exists in the art for food service equipment that can effectively make two hollowed-out dough products at the same time such that the two hollowed-out dough products can then be utilized in connection with the serving of multiple salads, soups, or other foods to multiple diners.